ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Water
Water is a chemical substance which is often found in a liquid state at temperatures between 273 and 373 Kelvin, its melting and boiling points, respectively. One molecule of water has two hydrogen atoms covalently bonded to a single oxygen atom, resulting in the chemical formula H2O. At standard temperature and pressure, water is found in its liquid state. Water is crucial to the existence of life on Earth and to a certain extent to that of most other carbon-based lifeforms. It has some unique properties, such as an unusually high boiling point of 100 °C and high adhesion and cohesion properties because of its polar nature and the existence of hydrogen bonding. Water's other states are solid, in the form of ice or snow and gaseous in the from of water vapor. In the universe, water may be produced as a byproduct of star formation and it has been detected in interstellar clouds within the Milky Way Galaxy. During a scan of Aldean DNA, Doctor Beverly Crusher was able to confirm that a rise in atmospheric H2O was not responsible for the Aldeans' sterility. ( ) Water is a standard part of all Starfleet emergency rations packs. In 2367, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Ensign Wesley Crusher were stranded without water after crash-landing on Lambda Paz, a desert-like moon of Pentarus V, since their shuttle pilot Dirgo never found time to pack water in the emergency supplies. ( ) Kataan was experiencing a constant drought towards the end of the planet's lifetime as its sun was rapidly approaching a nova. Water on the planet had to be rationed and it was considered to construct atmospheric condensers that could reclaim evaporating water from the air. ( ) The preindustrial civilization of Barkon IV incorrectly believed that water was one of the four basic elements of the universe, along with fire, sky and rock. Water was sometimes difficult to find in matter, but it was believed that all objects contained water. ( ) In 2369, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Ilon Tandro compared the Trill and their symbionts to salt added to water. ( ) When Doctor Julian Bashir arrived at the Bajoran village he received a medical emergency call from he scanned the air, the ground water, and the soil but was not able to find any pollutants. ( ) The water packs are also useful for surviving desert conditions, such as on Tyree, which Benjamin Sisko visited in 2375, searching for the Orb of the Emissary. ( ) In some regions of the Delta Quadrant, water is scarce and a valued commodity, traded amongst species such as the Kazon and Talaxians. In 2371, Captain Kathryn Janeway used water to bribe Kazon maje Jabin for information concerning the Ocampa. ( ) After breaking the transwarp threshold in 2372, Lieutenant Tom Paris started going through the process of hyper-evolution and became allergic to water. ( ) In gravitically unstable regions of space (such as the gravitational event horizon of a collapsing planet or star), water can form into long chains of polywater. ( ; ) Aquatic lifeform types *Amphibians *Cetaceans *Fish *Turtles Sentient aquatic species *Aquan *Bottlenose dolphin *Humpback whale *Megarite *Monean *Xindi-Aquatic :Rigellians, being turtles may also be aquatic. Alien water drinks *Altair water *Antarean glow water *Bolian tonic water *Scalosian water Bodies of water * See Bodies of water Art about water *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Down the River Light'' *"Moon River" See also *Boat *Great Material Continuum *Heavy water *Hoobishan Baths *Pirate *Qui'al Dam de:Wasser nl:Water Category:Beverages Category:Chemical compounds